


just past hopeless

by darthkallig (inkyslumber)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, anyway it's just a short reflective piece, i guess this is a vignette??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyslumber/pseuds/darthkallig
Summary: After the evacuation from D’Qar, everything leaves a foul taste in his mouth.





	just past hopeless

After the evacuation from D’Qar, everything leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

It’s the bile in his throat that has him heaving silently in his cockpit before he faces the General, all pearly white teeth and cocky confidence. Comes from the sharp drink someone shoves in his hand to celebrate what was accomplished despite his subsequent demotion, settling heavy in his stomach like molasses. Follows each cup of caf as the _Raddus_ putters to its death under Vice Admiral Holdo’s command, pursued closely by the First Order like a hunter tracking a wounded nerf.

The taste lingers on his tongue when he wakes on the hidden transports, spiking with his heart rate as each shot lands dead center on its targets; they were visible. Their landing on Crait puts mineral dust in his lungs that with each complete breath draws more of it across his senses. His nose tingles with a phantom scent of fresh cut vegetation when he sees Luke Skywalker, but it’s just more of that same bitterness haunting him.

When Rey arrives, he swears she can taste it, too. There’s a certain tightness to her smile, maybe a little too much of her teeth. Her eyes are bright with recognition, and her hands tremble with adrenaline and exertion.

Poe is just past hopeless, and he finally grasps the flavour: hollow.


End file.
